Welcome Back
by animelover143
Summary: I thought you where dead! Ichigo welcomes back his beloved boyfriend. GrimmIchi. Oneshot. Weirdness.


First time writing GrimmIchi. Be nice. Even if this fic is WAY weird.

**WARNINGS: **Mild swearing (only like three). Grimmjow's sick mind. This is a Yaoi story…some suggestiveness towards sex…that's it. Now go read. If you dare.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was over. The war ended, Soul Society won. Aizen was defeated. All was well within the worlds. Peace came and washed itself over all the land. Happiness spread like a disease inside the people and souls of the world. All accept one. One certain orange haired human.

His inner world is drowning in all the rain. He wished the war had never ended. And he hated himself for it. How could he be so greedy? Risking other people's heath and safety just so he could see that face again? Yes, that is very greedy indeed. _I can't help it; I want to see him so badly! I need to see him!_

There is only one major flaw in the boys plan. He's dead. His lover . . . dead. He risked his life to save Ichigo and his friends. He was gravely wounded; massive internal bleeding, broken bones, even if Ichigo could rescue him from Aizen, he would probably die anyways. _Then why do I hope to see him again? Because I am a fool; a stupid moron who couldn't save his own boyfriend. Gods, I hate myself. _It's been a year since the war ended.

Ichigo remembered that fateful day . . . the day it all ended. The day the war and _his_ life ended.

&&Flashback&&

_Aizen cut through his chest with ease. His sword shredded up what was left of his right lung. It cut open his stomach, and tore up his organs. Grimmjow was going to die. And he knew it. "Grimmjow!!" screamed Ichigo. _

_Blood sprayed across the blank walls, finally giving them color. Grimmjow fell to the blood stained ground with a thud. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed again, running over to the dieing espada. "Grimmjow!"_

"_Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" mocked Aizen laughing at Ichigo. "Why bother yelling at him when he's already unconscious? Besides he'll die before any healers get here!" laughed Aizen, a large sadistic grin spread across his face. "Now it's your turn to die!"_

_Aizen charged at Ichigo, sword set to send down a killing strike. More blood painted the walls and floor. Only it wasn't Ichigo's. _

_Grimmjow had pushed himself up from the ground putting himself in harms way. Aizen's face etched in shock and pain. The dieing espada held Pantera (AN: Grimmjow's sword) in his hand, pointing it up at Aizen's heart._

_The strawberry sat there, shocked, behind his boyfriend. Aizen's sword stuck insides Grimmjow's body once again, and the victims sword held up, shoved inside the offender's heart._

_It was over. Aizen was defeated. Grimmjow fell backwards into Ichigo, who caught him gently. "G-Grimmjow" stuttered the crying strawberry. "You fucking bastard. I could have blocked that. Why?"_

"_Says the stupid faggot with his sword across the room." whispered Grimmjow as he coughed up blood. He was nearing death._

_A loud crack and bang echoed around them, but Ichigo paid no attention. Las Noches was collapsing around them. "Ichigo, you need to get the hell out. Leave me here . . . I'll only slow you down."_

_And that's what he did. Ichigo barely made it out of the huge fortress before it collapsed. The heavy stone crashed down crushing the unlucky that hadn't made it out on time. Dust flew up into the air as the surviving shinigami exited through the portal back to Soul Society. _

_Ichigo lingered by the rubble; whishing, no demanding that Grimmjow push his way up through the debris and hold him in his arms. "Ichigo? It's time to go." Said Rukia gently. Everyone was aware of his and the espada's relationship, and how Grimmjow turned on Aizen to help Soul Society in the war._

"_Y-Yeah . . . let's go."_

&&End Flashback&&

If only he could forget. Then maybe he would actually be able to study for the end of the year exams

End of the year exams. Complete torture. Drowning in homework and his attempts to study, Ichigo has been confined to his bedroom for the past three weeks. No, scratch that, he has been confined to his bedroom desk for the past three weeks. So naturally, he went out for air.

Normally he would have finished studying by now, but the only problem was something was on his mind…and he couldn't get it out. No matter how he tried that teal hair came flying back in bringing depression with it.

"Oi, carrot-top, watch out for the— "

WHAM!

"Tree."

"OW!" cried Ichigo, stepping back from the evil hard wood. He clutched his nose, pinching the bridge to try to stop the blood from pouring out. Laughter rang out in the empty forest air, dancing in the trees.

Ichigo turned toward the man standing next to him, about to snap at him from calling him 'carrot-top', but stopped before the words reached his mouth. "G-Grimmjow?"

Sure enough, there stood a very healthy and very much _alive_ ex-espada. "I-I thought you where dead!"

"I guess Urahara forgot to mention that huh? He somehow got me out of Las Noches and healed me. Sure it took a year, but it worked."

Utterly speechless, Ichigo stood there, mouth open gawking at him. "BASTARD!!!" screamed the strawberry. "Couldn't you at least call or something?!" arms flailing around his head, Ichigo continued to insult, rant and tell how much he hated the ex-espada. This of course didn't faze Grimmjow at all. In fact, this was a perfect turn-on.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Make me stupid prick!"

"Bite me"

"Up yours!"

"No, up _yours._"

"I hope you burn in hell!"

"It's been over a year since we last had sex."

"I hope Urahara's treatments where painful! Actually I wish they hadn't worked! You're too much of a fucking asshole to live!"

"God I'm horny"

"Huh?"

"Let's fuck."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ending is weird. Sorry if this fic is too weird for you. You never know what my brain can come up with o.O

R&R would be nice. You can tell me how weird this is. Haha.

The title is weird too. "Welcome Back"…I don't think Ichigo was very welcoming….


End file.
